Courtney Love
Courtney Michelle Love nata Courtney Michelle Harrison (San Francisco, 9 luglio 1964) è una cantante, attrice e pittrice statunitense, nota soprattutto per essere stata la front-woman della rock band Hole e moglie di Kurt Cobain. Biografia Gli anni Sessanta e Settanta Nasce a San Francisco (California) con il nome di Courtney Michelle Harrison. Figlia di Hank Harrison e della psicoterapeuta Linda Carroll, separati quando Courtney aveva 5 anni, passa un'infanzia turbolenta spesso con la madre e un'adolescenza fra riformatori e case di correzione. A 12 anni fece un provino per il Mickey Mouse Club, ma venne respinta dopo aver letto una poesia di Sylvia Plath durante la sua audizione, e prese anche parte a lezioni di cinema a Portland con un allora sconosciuto Gus Van Sant. A 15 anni comincia a esibirsi come spogliarellista al Mary's Club di Portland e, contemporaneamente, debutta nel mondo musicale con il suo primo gruppo, le Sugar Babylon. Si trasferisce prima a Dublino, dove conosce Julian Cope, poi a Londra e a Liverpool, prima di tornare negli Stati Uniti. La musica Agli inizi degli anni ottanta, Courtney canta per un breve periodo con i Faith No More e, nel 1985, fonda le Sugar Babydoll con Kat Bjelland e Jennifer Finch. Il gruppo ha vita breve, gettando però le basi per le band che le tre ragazze formeranno di lì a poco: rispettivamente, Hole, Babes in Toyland e L7. Nel 1990 esce il primo singolo delle Hole, Retard Girl, a cui fa seguito un anno dopo l'album Pretty on the Inside. Nel 1994 esce il secondo album delle Hole intitolatoLive Through This, pubblicato qualche giorno dopo la morte di Kurt Cobain. Nello stesso hanno muore anche la bassista Kristen Pfaff che viene sostituita da Melissa Auf der Maur. L'album si rivela un grandissimo successo sia dal punto di vista commerciale che di critica, risultando ancora oggi un cult di riferimento del rock moderno. Il disco è stato stimato dalle riviste Rolling Stone e Billboard come miglior album del 1994. Nel 1998 esce l'album di maggior successo commerciale della band: Celebrity Skin. Per promuovere il disco Courtney accetta di seguire come band di supporto il Mechanical Animals Tour di Marilyn Manson, ma l'esperienza non ha lunga durata a causa dei continui litigi tra la Love e Manson. Tra il 1998 e il 1999, infatti, diventano memorabili gli scontri, le provocazioni e le minacce che le due rockstar si scambiano sui palchi di tutto il mondo e nei backstage. Un'altra polemica riguardò il titolo dell'album, omonimo di una nota rivista americana che minacciò azioni legali contro il gruppo per l'abuso del loro nome. Nonostante le varie polemiche, l'album supera il successo di Live Through This, grazie specialmente al primo singolo estratto Celebrity Skin, ad oggi una delle più famose canzoni del gruppo. L'immagine di Courtney Love in questo periodo appare molto più ripulita esteticamente e lontana dagli eccessi dei primi anni novanta. È stata una buddista praticante dal 1989, e ha studiato e praticato sia il Buddismo tibetano che quello di Nichiren Daishonin. L’avventura con le Hole termina poi nel 2002. Quattro anni dopo il successo di Celebrity Skin, Courtney tenta, senza fortuna, di creare una nuova band, le Bastard, fino al debutto come solista nel 2004, quando esce America's Sweetheart, accompagnato dal primo singolo Mono. L'album si rivela un flop e in seguito la Love afferma in varie interviste che la produzione di America's Sweetheart è stata un incubo, aggiungendo di aver scritto alcuni pezzi validi con Linda Perry, ma che il risultato finale è stato terribile, come anche l'artwork che non è stata una sua idea. Ammette anche che la causa sia stata il fatto di essere troppo intenta a drogarsi, e che i vari produttori che si sono alternati alla produzione del disco non sapevano cosa stavano facendo, spendendo solo i suoi soldi. Dopo un periodo molto travagliato, in cui infrange di nuovo le leggi sulla detenzione e l'uso degli stupefacenti, nel 2005 viene condannata a trascorrere sei mesi in un centro di riabilitazione. Nel periodo di cura, però, l'amica e produttrice Linda Perry le fa spesso visita, incoraggiandola a comporre nuove canzoni. Ritorna sulla scena musicale nel 2010 con l'album Nobody's Daughter. Il disco si rivela un buon successo, nonostante l'abbandono di tutti i membri originari, tranne appunto Courtney Love. Nel 2014 ritorna sulle scene musicali con un nuovo progetto solista: la pubblicazione di un doppio singolo dal nome You Know My Name/Wedding Day. Il cinema Courtney Love durante un concerto L'esordio cinematografico avviene nel 1985, quando Courtney si presenta a un'audizione per la parte di Nancy Spungen in Sid & Nancy di Alex Cox. Ottiene solo la parte di un'amica di Nancy, ma il regista, l’anno successivo, la sceglie come protagonista di Diritti all'inferno. Il 1996 è l'anno d'oro di Courtney, che gira tre film, tra cui Basquiat e, soprattutto, Larry Flint - Oltre lo scandalo di Milos Forman. La parte di Althea, moglie eroinomane di Larry Flint, le vale diversi riconoscimenti, tra cui una nomination ai Golden Globe, e rappresenta il salto di qualità che le consente una carriera cinematografica parallela a quella musicale; durante le riprese del film intraprende una relazione sentimentale, che durerà 4 anni, con l'attore Edward Norton. Alla fine degli anni novanta interpreta la fidanzata di Jim Carrey (che veste il ruolo di Andy Kaufman) nel film Man on the Moon diretto dallo stesso Milos Forman e nel 2000 interpreta Joan Vollmer, la moglie di William S. Burroughs, nel film Beat. La più recente interpretazione di Courtney Love è quella di Cheryl Tilly, moglie del capo di una banda criminale, in 24 ore di Luis Mandoki. Di recente è apparsa in Straight to Hell Returns, sequel di Diritti all'inferno, sempre nel ruolo di Velma. Kurt & Courtney La tormentata e controversa relazione con Kurt Cobain, leader dei Nirvana comincia nel 1990. Nel 1986 Courtney Love aveva già sposato Falling James Moreland, leader travestito del gruppo punk Leaving Trains, ma il matrimonio era stato annullato subito dopo. È in questi anni che Courtney si innamora del cantante dei Nirvana. I due si sposano il 24 febbraio 1992 a Waikiki nelle Hawaii e il 18 agosto dello stesso anno nasce la figlia Frances Bean. Il matrimonio dura solo poco più di due anni, perché l'8 aprile del 1994 Cobain viene trovato morto da Gary Smith, un elettricista della Veca Electric, nella serra presso il garage nella sua casa a Seattle, suicidatosi con un colpo di fucile. Tra le sue altre storie d'amore si ricordano quella con Edward Norton, Dave Navarro e Billy Corgan. Problemi giudiziari Nel 2002 ha citato in causa Dave Grohl e Krist Novoselic per il controllo del catalogo dei Nirvana, e la Geffen Records per il suo contratto con le Hole. Nel 2004 invece ha aperto una causa contro la sua banca per un buco di 40 milioni di dollari nel suo conto. Nel 2010, la pubblicazione di Nobody's Daughter (all'inizio previsto come suo secondo album solista) con il nome Hole senza il consenso dell'altro membro fondatore della band, Eric Erlandson, è stata oggetto di contenzioso tra i due. Nel 2013 la cantante annuncia un nuovo album, questa volta di nuovo a nome Courtney Love. Discografia Filmografia *1986 - Sid & Nancy, regia di Alex Cox *1987 - Diritti all'inferno, regia di Alex Cox *1996 - Due mariti per un matrimonio, regia di Steven Baigelman *1996 - Basquiat, regia di Julian Schnabel *1996 - Larry Flint - Oltre lo scandalo, regia di Milos Forman *1998 - Kurt & Courtney (documentario) *1998 - 200 Cigarettes, regia di Risa Bramon Garcia *1999 - Man on the Moon, regia di Milos Forman *1999 - Clara Bow: Discovering the "It" girl (documentario) *2000 - Beat, regia di Gary Walkow *2001 - Julie Johnson, regia di Bob Gosse *2001 - The Party's Over (documentario) *2001 - Eminem: Behind the mask (documentario) *2002 - 24 ore, regia di Luis Mandoki *2003 - The Mayor of the Sunset Strip (documentario) *2005 - Trailer for a Remake of Gore Vidal's Caligula (trailer amatoriale) *2011 - Hit So Hard (documentario) *Empire – serie TV (2015) Categoria:Attori